The Witch For the devil
by C. D. Lamarr
Summary: The dark side being known as Abeloth is free. And with the Jedi Exiled from Corusant, the Lost Tribe on the loose, and with Luke Skywalker far away in the Challoon Rift there is no one to stop her. In fact with the exception of the bungling Oaf who freed her accidentally no one knows of her escape.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch**

 **For**

 **the Devil**

 **Synopsis**

 **C.D. Lamarr**

 **June 12, 2015**

 _ ***Note: Story is based partly on Star Wars FOTJ series, partly on concepts from Marvel Universe, and partly on characters from my own fictional worlds. Will post more as I complete. Hope you enjoy.**_

 **Abeloth is free.**

 **And with the Jedi exiled from Corusant, the Lost Tribe at large in the Galaxy, and Jedi grand Master Luke Skywalker far away in the Challoon Rift there is no one to stop her.**

 **In fact with the exception of the bungling Oaf who freed her accidentally no one knows of her escape.**

 **The Sith Lord known as Mar Zoë of the neighboring Dimension known as Galactic Big Ben while in search of an ally who could aid him in the destruction of the Inner Circle along with the Privy Council—has no idea of what he's walked into or the nature of the monster he has unwittingly set loose on an unsuspecting Galaxy.**

 **And having forsaken his former Master there is no one to save him from his lovely new— _friend._**

 **Except for perhaps the very ones he'd been plotting to destroy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witch**

 **For**

 **the Devil**

 **Synopsis**

 **C.D. Lamarr**

 **June 12, 2015**

 _ ***Note: Story is based partly on Star Wars FOTJ series, partly on concepts from Marvel Universe, and partly on characters from my own fictional worlds. Will post more as I complete. Hope you enjoy.**_

 **Abeloth is free.**

 **And with the Jedi exiled from Corusant, the Lost Tribe at large in the Galaxy, and Jedi grand Master Luke Skywalker far away in the Challoon Rift there is no one to stop her.**

 **In fact with the exception of the bungling Oaf who freed her accidentally no one knows of her escape.**

 **The Sith Lord known as Mar Zoë of the neighboring Dimension known as Galactic Big Ben while in search of an ally who could aid him in the destruction of the Inner Circle along with the Privy Council—has no idea of what he's walked into or the nature of the monster he has unwittingly set loose on an unsuspecting Galaxy.**

 **And having forsaken his former Master there is no one to save him from his lovely new— _friend._**

 **Except for perhaps the very ones he'd been plotting to destroy.**


	3. Chapter III

**The Witch**

 **For the**

 **devil**

 **Commencement**

 **June 13, 2015**

 **C.D. Lamarr**

 **The Rebirth Chamber located within the Asteroid** Belt **on a massive Monolith known as Asteroid M. was actually a Gateway into the Penal Dimension known as Despondos.**

 **Count Phillip Algernon MarZoe—former Pupil of the infamous Lord Melroze and current carrier of the mantel of Sith Master stood before the chambers massive double doors eyes shut in concentration. The Roster which had been spirited away by one Brian Gilbert. The new Sith recruit had turned over the Holodisk to** **his Master whose compliments generally took the form of threats.**

 **"I hope you know.",MarZoe purred dangerously,"That I don't much like being kept waiting-Lord Gilbert!"**

 **"But of course my Lord.", Gilbert said smartly as he dropped to one knee, "But as you know-."**

 **"Where's my Crystal?", MarZoe snapped, "And what took you so long?" Another bow and Gilbert presented the Holosphere which his Master promptly snatched.**

 **"As you know Lord the Old Bailey is well guarded.", Gilbert said nervously, "which means that I had to fool four Jedi Knights, four of the most-."**

 **"The details of your incompetence.", MarZoe drawled as he shouldered him out of his path, "Do not interest me."**

 **Shouldering his way past the rest of his mob MarZoe flicked the tiny globe into the air. It activated hovering before the Count as he moved in a string of Phototex.**

 **He'd committed the list to memory in moments.**

 **"Humph!" He snorted, "Royal Payne eh? Lord Arsenic, Lady Morgana Hemlock, Knightshade-humph, how deeply-uninteresting!"**

 **The list of brigands went on for no less than fifteen Parcs. of Holodisk space. MarZoe continued his mental scan until he came to the name he'd been searching for.**

 **"Hallo!", he exclaimed at the next name and photo that flickered into existence, "Well,well,well! What have we here?"**

 **Admiral Natasi Daala—former Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, now Cellmate to Royal Payne and Lady Hemlock along with a select party of other friends and Colleagues, all of whom had been** _ **keeping company**_ **in Maximum Security Lockdown.**

 **Of all members of the Guest list it was Daala in particular who had smitten MarZoe's fancy; his efforts to locate her had paid off.**

 **For the former Chief of State was in actuality a powerful Sith imposter who had been hidden away in the Maw Cluster of the Galactic Andromeda for decades. The given proximity of the Maw aside how the woman had managed to hide her Force Sensitivity from the vaunted Luke Skywalker and his sister Leia Organa Solo, two of the most powerful Force Casters in the Galaxy,was a mystery that MarZoe simply had to get the better of.**

 **Because for what he had in mind any being capable of fooling Skywalker was someone he wanted to know better. Because for what he had in mind such a being would make for a powerful ally.**

 **Chapter II**

 **Brian Gilbert and his two cousins stared.**

 **"Y-you want to open a Gateway?", Gilbert stammered.**

 **"T-to-Despondos?", De Bracey clarified.**

"Have you even the slightest notion just who resides there? What resides there?", **Cerulean O'Brien—Sith Acolyte and Apprentice to MarZoe glanced dubiously at her Mentor.**

" **I am aware of that O'Brien", was MarZoe's withering reply.**

" **But Sir", O'Brien persisted, "After the last incident-!"**

" **A mere setback", her Master said dismissively.**

 **In the weeks following the incident on Jupiter that became known as the Force Clone Fiasco, MarZoe, who'd been instrumental in the Stem Cell research that had brought about the Reanimation of two of the most infamous dark Lords in Intergalactic History, Darth Sidious and his Lapdog Vader. In the resulting mayhem and destruction that had followed, MarZoe and his band of Acolytes had been among the first of its lucky recipients—a fact his Pupil hesitated not to remind him of.**

" **A setback Sir that nearly got us all killed! Where it not for Sir John and his-.", she began when MarZoe fixed her with a gaze so baleful she instantly fell silent.**

" **The Circlet.", he purred without removing his gaze from her, "Do you have it?" With a sigh the Sithtress produced the Artifact from within the folds of her dark robes; a circlet of silvery filigree powerful in the Force. She handed it over to her Master who eyed it admiringly.**

" **Lord Reginald", MarZoe said, "The Eye." Lord Reginald Front Deboeuf—the third cousin was a burly man who stood taller than anyone else in the Chamber. He now stepped forward producing another Artifact—a Crystal Orb bluer than Sapphire flagstones known as the Eye of Zarcane. Only this one rather than being imbued with the power of the Force was possessed of the only other power in the Galaxy other than the dark side capable of challenging the power of the Force: The power of the Atom.**

 **By themselves neither Artifact was of any use whatsoever; together however, they functioned as a Key.**

" **Where's Kodiak?", MarZoe said briskly.**

 **"Kodiak?", Gilbert asked his patrician brow wrinkled in puzzlement.**

 **As if on cue and off to the side of the Chamber the shadows came alive as a massive figure even larger than Debouf's stepped into view.**

" **Here Lord." The entire Chamber erupted into outrage.**

" **I-is—isn't he that—that creature?", Brian Gilbert sputtered.**

" **You brought a Mutant here?", Front De Boeuf snarled.**

" **What need do we have for him?", spat Maurice De Bracey.**

 **O'Brien, knowing her Master's temper wisely remained silent leaving all the honors of her Lord's fury to her colleagues which honor instantly took the form of Force lightning. MarZoe barely even seemed to move whenever the crimson fork flashed. It was simply there in an instant and three cousins were flying, twitching, convulsing and screaming all of which three distinct thuds promptly put an end to. The three men lay sprawled still twitching from the aftereffects and quelling under their Master's baleful stare.**

"Well? And h **ave you any more views for my felicity?", Mar Zoë purred pleasantly his huge fist still flickering with crimson sparks, "I'm eager for more of your suggestions." The three men still quivering from the effects of the blast remained silent—not that they would have done otherwise even if they could have.**

 _"_ ** _No?_ Oh good. Now get up!", MarZoe snarled, "And Let's get started. I've got a kingdom to destroy."**


End file.
